The Love Vacation
by LipGlossGirl45
Summary: This story is about Raven and Starfire going on a trip. Robin doesn't want Starfire to go so he follows her there.
1. Chapter 1 Robin Let's Go

Chapter 1 Robin Lets Go

One day in Titans Tower, Raven was bored. She was sick of having to be a super hero. Just because she had "special" powers, she couldn't choose her job. She called Starfire. Raven yelled," Starfire, come here please." Starfire said," Coming." Starfire flew over to Raven. Starfire said," What is it." Raven said," Well, don't you not like the fact that just because we have "special" powers, we have to have a special job." Starfire said," Hmmmmm…. I never thought of it that way. I guess your right, but what can we do about it." Raven said," Well, maybe we could take a vacation; sense we haven't had a mission for a month. We should ask Robin." Starfire said," I agree." Then they walked over to the gym where Robin was working out. Raven said," Robin could we take a vacation?" Robin said," WHAT??? ARE YOU CRAZY??? WE HAVE MISSIONS." Raven said," And what missions would those be?" "When Cinderblock attacks," he said desperately. Raven said," When is he going to attack?" Robin said," Forget it. But why do you want to go on vacation?" Starfire said," We are mad that we don't get to choose are jobs just because we have super powers." Robin said," Fine, But where do you want to go?" Raven said," We want to go to Egypt." Robin said," And why Egypt?" Starfire said," No villain would ever come there." Robin said," Here are your tickets." Starfire said," Yay, thank you Robin." And she kissed him on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2 Beast Boy and Cyborg Want In

Chapter 2 Beast Boy and Cyborg Want in

Then Raven and Starfire started packing for their trip to Egypt. They packed stuff for very hot weather. Starfire packed a shorter shirt than she wore. And she packed short boots. Raven brought one of her thinner capes and a short sleeve suit. Then, they packed their personal items. Then they were packed and ready to go when Beast Boy and Cyborg came in and said," Can we come?" Raven said," I SAY NOOOOO." Beast Boy said," Come on please." Raven said," You take your own trip to Tofu and Meat Isles." Beast Boy said," FINE BY THAT WAY." And they went to ask Robin. Raven said," I was just kidding. I just don't want them to come because they will be really annoying." Starfire said," I understand." Raven said," But I can't believe they bought that." Then, they heard someone crash through the door. Then Beast Boy said," How could you lie to us?" Raven said," Leave right now or we'll kick your ass." Cyborg said," No way, we're kicking your asses." Then Starfire and Raven went and kicked them in the butt. Beast Boy and Cyborg said together," OWWWWW." They left.


	3. Chapter 3 Saying GoodBye

Chapter 3 Saying Good-Bye

Raven and Starfire asked Robin," Can you take us to the airport?" Robin said," Sure. I am going to miss you guys. And you know what to do when we have a mission?" Raven said," Yes, we know what to do." Robin said," So your all set." Starfire said," Yes, I guess so." That went to say good-bye to everyone. Robin was last. They came to Robin's room and Starfire said," I am going to miss you." She went and hugged him. Then Robin said," I am going to miss you too. Robin was crying. Raven could tell. Raven said," Robin you could come with us, you know that." Robin said," No I can't." Starfire said," Well, we must get to the airport." Robin said," Let's head to the car. Starfire said to Raven," This is going to be fun."


	4. Chapter 4 The Stocker

Chapter 4 The Stocker

They arrived at the airport. They opened the trunk and got out their luggage. Robin hugged Starfire and said," Good-bye." Raven said," I don't do hugs, but good-bye. Robin said," Good-bye Starfire and Raven, I will miss you." Raven and Starfire walked into the airport. Robin called Cyborg and said," I am going to Hawaii, tell BB." Cyborg said," I will tell BB. Can we go on vacation?" Robin said," Sure." Robin parked the car and ran into the airport. He went up the counter and asked," I want the fastest flight to Egypt." The lady at the counter said," That would be leaving at 9:00 tonight and arriving at 12:00 noon. Robin said," I'll take it." He bought his ticket and waited in the airport till 9.


	5. Chapter 5 A Trip Back To Titans Tower

Chapter 5 A Trip Back To Titans Tower

Raven and Starfire boarded on their flight. Starfire was amazed by how big the plane was and it could still fly. Starfire said," This plane is very nice." Raven said," It won't be for long." Starfire said," Why won't it be nice after awhile?" Raven said," It won't because it gets cramped because you have to sit the whole time." Starfire said," That is too bad." Starfire added," Then, we should have taken the T-ship." Raven said," Yup, we should have taken the T-ship," Starfire said," It's not too late." Starfire added," We can still get off the plane." Raven said," I guess so." Raven said," Let's get our bags and go." Raven and Starfire got their bags and flew out of the plane. They started running hoping Robin might still be there. They were running so fast that they bumped into someone. When their vision came back they saw it was Robin. Starfire said," ROBIN, why are you here?" Robin said," I couldn't leave you guys." Robin asked," But why are you here?" Raven said," Starfire decided to take the T-ship." Robin said," If we are taking the T-ship then we have to take everybody." Raven said," That is fine with me." Starfire said," I agree." Robin said," Ok, back to Titans Tower."


End file.
